Iron VS Pen
by DragonFairy777
Summary: set in the GMG where Gajeel is part of team B and Levy is Part of Team A. What happens when the two have to fight one another in a match. will Gajeel hurt Levy and win, or will Levy be able to stand her own against the dragon slayer. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If i did Fairy Tail would be very different. please review.


**Iron VS. Pen**

 **The GMG was in process. Fairy Tail had two teams. Fairy Tail B consisted of ; Gajeel, Cana, Laxus, Jellal/Mystigon, and Juvia. While Fairy Tail A consisted of; Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and last minute replacement Levy. Wendy was suppose to be in team A, but a dirty trick from Raven Tail had put her in the infirmary. The game part of the day was over and both teams were tied. So the match planners came up with the idea to make the teams fight in a one on one match. That didn't really up set the teams, several of the players had a bone to pick with another but the reaction was different when the names of who was fighting were announced.**

" **For our next match we have Fairy Tail team B's Gajeel Redfox ."**

 **Cheers were heard around the stadium, people exited to see Gajeel fight. Gajeel smirked, knowing that he could at least get a draw with members of team A.**

" **And from Fairy Tail team A we have Levy McGarden."**

 **silence, dead silence. People had not expected that. The smirk left Gajeel's face, red eye wide in shock and fear. It was like the people making the pairs had looked into his past and seen that he had hurt her the most out of every one in the guild.**

 **Levy was the first to recover from the shock. She walking into the arena calmly. She stopped about ten feet away from her opponent and got in to position to write. Everybody gasped, she was going to fight him despite their difference in strength.**

" **What are you doing , Shrimp?**

" **Getting ready to fight you. What else would I be doing?"**

" **Are you fucking crazy?"**

" **I'm serious, now are you going to fight me or will you forfeit and give team A the ten points?"**

" **Like hell I will, fine have it your way but don't expect me to go easy on you."**

" **I'd be insulted if you did."**

 **Gajeel got into a fighting stance and turned one of his hands into a metal pole. To his surprise Levy started off with a boom, literally.**

" **Solid Script, Boom!"**

 **A large boom went off right next to Gajeel's head. The noise would make anyone yelp at the loud sound. But with Gajeel's enhanced senses it really affected him. This was Levy's plan, to use strengths against him. Gajeel lashed out at her by extending his arm but missed, she was surprisingly fast.**

 **They went on like this fro what seems like forever. Levy dodging Gajeel's attacks while using sound and smell attacks. It was almost like she was doing a little dance around him.**

" **You're holding back Gajeel. What are you afraid to hurt me?"**

 **Gajeel lashed out, harder this time, hitting Levy strait in the stomach. Then he retracted his arm pulling her with it until she came face to face with him.**

" **Terrified."**

 **Levy smirked, so she had been right. He still feels guilty for what he did to her before he joined Fairy Tail. She kicks him in the stomach so he looses his grip on her. She steps back ten feet then stops and smirks again. Gajeel tries to rush her when he hits a rune wall. He looked down to see a rune trap so complex it could rival Freed's. You could hear the crowed cheering from Magnolia, everyone had been so surprised to see the little bookworm pull this off. In the middle of a fight no less.**

" **When the hell did you make this?"**

" **Just now."**

" **This would have taken Freed an hour to do."**

" **I was picked for the S-class trial."**

" **Ok. You got a point."**

 **Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath him and like the trap it was very complicated.**

" **Seriously women what the hell."**

 **Levy giggled and then snapped her fingers and the attack started causing a cloud of dust to cover them, blocking the vision lacramas from seeing what was going on. When the dust cleared both Levy and Gajeel were on their hands and knees. Gajeel was trying to recover from the attack and Levy was weak fro the drain of magic energy. No one knew who would get up and claim victory because they were both in bad condition, when the bell rang signaling that the match was over. It was a draw , both teams got five points. Gajeel got up and walked over to Levy offering her a hand to help her up.**

" **Nice trick shrimp."**

" **Thanks , but I thought I told not to hold back."**

" **Trust me shrimp, I wasn't."**

 **Levy smiled up at Gajeel, her big brown eyes looking into his red ones.**

" **Gihee, looks like you made me big after all."**

 **Gajeel felt his face warm up, both from her using his laugh and that she brought up the promise he made her seven years earlier.**

" **Yeah, looks like I did Shrimp."**

" **Will you stop it with the nick name about my height!"**

" **Never going to happen, Short-stack."**


End file.
